


The right path

by Ruin_alter



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruin_alter/pseuds/Ruin_alter
Summary: 狂阶阿周那在迦勒底与他的哥哥幸福滴生活在一起……不，是阿周那寻找与抛弃、回望的故事迦尔纳lancer×阿周那berserker





	The right path

“如果我死了，你会在乎我吗？”粉色的太阳一点点地旋转着，麦角形的树叶倾斜地向天空生长。

“生命有那么多种形式，你偏选择了这样，”红头发的人立在田埂上，尖细的黑色包裹的手指从上到下在虚空中划了一下，“从头到脚，早就不是我认识的阿周那了。”

“如果我死了，你会在乎我吗？”树叶忽然开始旋转，田野间缓缓地起了麦浪。

“我会的，只不过只会因为你身体里残留的那个‘不太完美的’阿周那由于容器的毁灭而消失而感到难过，仅此而已。”

他忽然看清了，头顶的不是天空，而是粼粼波光的大海，那颗粉色的太阳，是巨大鲸鱼的眼睛——白色的鳍划破水面，从那菱形的浪花开始，千万吨的蓝色海水向地面倾泻，麦角形的树叶被打碎掉在地面上。

水掉落到地面，在他面前飞溅起来，如同有生命一样形成了一堵水墙，他看到了一个可恶的、完美的至高神，孤单地站在金黄的原野里，满脸泪痕。

“你不可以死，你不会死，我不允许的事就不会发生。记住你的名字，阿周那。永远不要忘记它。”

 

梦境被迦勒底的铃声敲碎了，阿周那头痛欲裂地坐起来，刚想回忆那场诡异的梦，却发现它已经杳无影踪，唯独在脸上残留了泪痕。

弯腰将白色的裤子穿上，金色的腰饰扣好，胸口还有几根装饰，他决定一边走一边戴——藤丸立香昨晚说他们要灵基转移到很远的地方作战，需要各位英灵早睡早起。想到这里阿周那僵硬地笑了笑，说实话他已经失去了很多生理功能，脸上的肌肉他有时几乎感觉不到，而使他微笑的原因也早就模糊了，连同过去那个软弱的、漏洞百出的自己，在强大的神性下如同蜡烛的轻烟一样不值一提地消失了。

所有的无用的东西都被他毫不留情地丢弃了，唯独一个人，怎么也不肯痛痛快快地被杀死——该死的迦尔纳，竟说他之所以失败是因为孤单。他怎么会孤单，他不觉得孤单，至高神根本不需要有孤单这个感受。

 

头发末端传来拖拽感，阿周那不耐地回头，却只看到一条空荡荡的走廊。

“嘻嘻，我在这里哦。”胖嘟嘟的女孩把阿周那白蓬蓬的头发盖在头顶，露出半只耳朵笑嘻嘻地说。

“快从我眼前消失，吉娜可，胆敢阻挠我的道路的人……”“阿周那先生，您又在吓唬我了哦。”女孩摇摇头，有恃无恐地笑着说，“迦尔纳先生在等您呢，他很……很期待今天的战斗。”

阿周那的心里忽然一股无名火起，但也不是纯粹的愤怒，而是夹杂了别的。他很快地走到中央厅，迦尔纳正倚着桌子跟藤丸立香在地图上指指点点。阿周那站在不远处冷眼瞧着，玉藻前笑眯眯地打招呼也被无视。

 

 

敌人很弱，是无智能的人造人，软绵绵的身体一砍就像泡沫一样破碎。阿周那挥手正解决面前扎堆的几个怪物，不远处突然冒起冲天的火光，赤红的火焰散去后在天空中留下一道蓝色的荧光，直刺进云层。阿周那嗤笑一声，走近去看到迦尔纳柱着枪正喘气。

“迦尔纳，你这么无能，我几乎要替你感到羞愧了。”

迦尔纳回过头来，红色的头发几乎与肩上的烈焰融为一体，他站在被高温烘烤成岩浆流淌的地面中央，四周散乱着断臂残肢，沙哑地说：“我在……为他们做祈祷。”

“……”

“……刚才那下攻击消耗很多魔力，就是在做这事。”迦尔纳抬起胳膊指了指地上的残缺的尸体。

“超度……业火……魔力需要……杀戮……”

“阿周那……！”迦尔纳头一次亲眼见到阿周那崩溃，是极惊悚又极安静的情景：平日里冰蓝色的眸子停止了最细微的颤抖，如同冰结一样从四周泛白，汇集到瞳孔中心时就是他的全部神性的苏醒之时，那个经历了千年演化的、完美的至高神，将他们辛苦战斗才抢回来的一点点残存的人性排挤出灵魂之外。

“计算……人造人……”

藤丸立香和玉藻前正有说有笑地从战场另一边走回来，看到阿周那背后的弓闪着病态的光，赶忙跑过来：“迦尔纳先生……不用慌张……”

御主总归身经百战，他抬起手，令咒闪了一阵红光后便消失了一条，与此同时，站在战场中央的阿周那昏倒在地，尾巴挣扎了几下也不再有动静。

 

“我们总要破坏他辛辛苦苦达到的完美。”

 

迦尔纳怀里抱着他的弟弟，那个历经了印度神话的传颂、至高神性的洗礼，将灵魂里全部的美好与缺陷都洗刷干净的人。

藤丸立香在他身边亦步亦趋地跟着，做事却依旧有条不紊，几位随行的英灵都被他照顾得周到。

“master，您以前也经历过这样的事？”

“是的，他……他总这样了。”

“那么，您每次都是使用一划令咒？”

“是的。”

“……”

“不要担心，他有吉娜可照顾。虽然阿周那每次醒来时都吓唬吉娜可，赶她走，但吉娜可永远都……都不肯放弃他。”

“……谢谢。”迦尔纳想了想胖嘟嘟的女孩的模样，低声说了句。

“您刚来迦勒底，不太熟悉我们吧？”藤丸立香抬手试了试阿周那的体温，“吉娜可在迦勒底总是很开心，女孩们都很喜欢她。”

“……她说要永远跟随我，但是……”

“但您希望她会自己一个人自由地活着，对吗？”黑头发的男孩子偏了偏脑袋，轻柔地笑着说。

“是的。”

“实际上您觉得的自由，对吉娜可来讲也许并不是最好的。”说完这话，藤丸立香便快步赶上前面的埃尔梅罗二世去了。

 

 

阿周那瘦了许多，相比从前，鼓鼓的胸脯随着呼吸一起一伏，印度特有的服饰挂在屁股上晃晃悠悠。不怪迦尔纳认不出来，如果挡住脸只看身体，阿周那性感得像个妓女，扮成巨苇，那只是使他的身体得其所归而已。

而现在，白蓬蓬的头发盖住了突兀的蝴蝶骨，最长的发丝旋转着垂到腰间，由于服饰的关系，他凸起的肋骨再也遮掩不住。

当然，他一定会说这是完美的，这是神应该有的样子。但迦尔纳认为这不对，仅仅是不对，没有什么原因。

难道一定需要什么原因吗？这世上为什么不可以存在仅仅是错误的错误。

迦尔纳换了个姿势，让阿周那的头靠在自己的胸前。前面几个人的笑闹遮盖住了迦尔纳怀里的人发出的低不可闻的梦呓。

 

 

又是那个诡异的梦境，阿周那坐在田埂上，小腿慢慢地晃。

但有哪里似乎不太对，他也说不清楚。风吹得树叶簌簌作响，有几片掉落下来，旋转着落进麦浪中。

他抬起手捋了捋碎发，却惊悚地在手指间看见了粘稠血红的腥液。他回过头去，巨大的鲸鱼正在半空悬浮着，眼睛直勾勾地看着他。

他尖叫着，拿着不知道哪来的红柄改锥，刺进鲸鱼的后背。血洞一个接一个的连成一片，依稀可见层叠的血肉。

“你还需要更多吗？”鲸鱼说。

“是的，有多少快给我，有个混蛋把我的破坏了。”

“……故乡的样子还记得吗？”

风在那一刻静止了，麦子都仿佛冻结在土地上，保持着风吹时的动态。

长久的沉默，久到麦壳脱落，淅沥沥地好像下雨。

“说起来我自己也不相信。但我记得很清楚。”他坐下来，小腿踢着隆起的土地，“赤金的壶满当当地摆在桌子上，还有盘子……大象啸叫的声音，似乎很响亮，但其实走出去几步就听不见了。”

说这些的时候，鲸鱼看得清楚，阿周那不自知地露出笑容，眼睛都笑弯了。

“咔嘣。”细碎的声音让阿周那惊异地四下看。他想了想，抬手摸了摸头顶，那两根角忽然断了很多裂口，一碰就碎。

“你走吧，再也不要回来了。”

他忽然舍不得这片原野。

 

浅淡的灯光从四下照进来，刚好能看清东西。迦尔纳把阿周那轻轻地放在床上，摆正双腿，脱掉尖利的饰物——那对角突兀地抵着床头，迦尔纳无奈地把阿周那的身子往下移了移。

像母鸡筑巢——奇怪的想法充满了迦尔纳的脑袋，但事实确实很像——洁白的被子被层层盖在阿周那身上，还有许多枕头，迦尔纳一直不明白床上为什么会有这么多枕头，明明一个人只有一个脑袋。阿周那躺在雪白的被褥中间，皮肤憔悴得一丁点血色都没有。

迦尔纳慢慢地在他身边躺下，听着均匀轻巧的呼吸声，不自觉地搂着阿周那的肩膀，像哄孩子似的一下下地拍被子。他不知道自己为什么要这样做，晃悠在清醒与睡梦间的行为哪里有什么逻辑可言，于是他也睡着了，蜷缩在昏睡的阿周那身边。

 

 

再醒来时已到了傍晚，推开门到走廊上，远处传来英灵交谈与进餐的声音，夕阳穿过飘飞的雪，投射到走廊的墙上。

“唔……”房间里传来细弱的呼唤声，迦尔纳赶快坐回到阿周那床前。“怎么了？”

阿周那睁开眼，夕阳的光笼罩在头顶，似乎回到那个有些燥热的夏天，宫殿里飘着甜腻的果子与花的香味。

他忽然很渴，于是说：“哥……我想……”

迦尔纳凑过去，耳朵几乎贴在他的嘴唇上。“我想喝水……”卷曲的尾巴无意识地晃，勾住了迦尔纳的手。他鬼使神差地将手指圈成环，包住尾巴尖。它很硬，但是灵敏得像一条蛇，被手指捏得痛了还会扭动着逃走。

“唔……不要碰我……”迦尔纳抬起头，看到弟弟痛苦地摇着头，眼睛依旧紧闭着，心里起了更多恶作剧的念头，于是慢慢地攀着光洁的尾巴向上，顺着阿周那微弱的挣扎将他翻了个身，露出整条尾巴。

迦尔纳魔怔了一样，看着生长出体外的脊椎，嶙峋的骨粒散布在腰窝，延伸入细细的臀缝。阿周那依旧睡着，嘴巴干裂泛白地微微张开，眼球不安分地颤动着，也许是在做梦了。他梦见了什么呢，迦尔纳不禁想。

 

“哥……”

那人睁开眼睛，湿漉漉地像小鹿。他伸手去扒掉迦尔纳攥着自己尾巴的手，力气却很小。迦尔纳怔怔地看着他的眼睛，忽然透过他灰白的瞳孔看到了他们再也回不去的故乡——那个早就随着时间化为灰烬的地方，这世上也许只有他们两个还记得的地方。

阿周那依稀清醒，但有些东西从他的身体上剥落了，他需要一些时间来适应，就像脱掉胎盘的婴儿。于是他此时便以一条赤裸裸的灵魂，来面对他的亲哥哥。

阿周那翻了个身，半边脸颊陷进枕头里。迦尔纳看得清楚，有一滴眼泪随着动作落进那人苍白的头发里。怜爱之情忽然从四肢百骸翻涌起来，迦尔纳急切地揽住阿周那的肩膀，却轻柔地拨开浓密的长发去抚摸那人凸起的蝴蝶骨。

阿周那发出黏糊糊的鼻音，被摸得舒服了，还抬起一条腿搭在迦尔纳腰上。迦尔纳从善如流地握住他的脚踝，不费多大力就掰开了他的双腿，其间居然还保留了完整的性器官——强大的神性洗礼掉了阿周那身上那么多东西，居然唯独留了阴茎在身上。迦尔纳也不知道自己在做什么，犹犹豫豫地来回抚摸阿周那软趴趴的阴茎，在他张开的、消瘦的大腿上亲了一下，亲吻的声音在安静的屋子里忽然显得很突兀，迦尔纳红了耳朵，不知道该怎么办。

阿周那张开眼睛，看到哥哥跪坐在自己腿中间，手摸着他的阴茎，有一点舒服，于是夹紧了腿要他再使点力。可迦尔纳不知道在想什么，满脸呆滞地盯着他，于是阿周那不满足地哼了一声，将迦尔纳掀翻在床上，一屁股坐在他的肚子上，裸露的阴囊贴着他的身体蹭来蹭去。迦尔纳瞧着他苍白的头发刮蹭自己的胸口，乳头在这样的碰触下立起来了。阿周那也看见了，弯下腰顺着迦尔纳身上的花纹亲吻。

从迦尔纳的视角看，毛茸茸的一颗脑袋在自己身上拱来拱去，一对尖角说实在的有些危险。于是他抓住了，意外的有些温热，像是血肉的一部分延伸出来。事实也确实如此，阿周那挣扎得激烈了些，说：“不要碰这里……”

阴茎居然在这样的触碰下硬了，突突跳着抵在迦尔纳肚子上。迦尔纳笑了一声，手法色情地捋了捋，像一对兔子耳朵，他这样想着，低头在根部亲吻了几下。“呜……啊……”肚子上氤氲开一片黏腻——居然阿周那就这样射了。

他是有多敏感，想想也知道，神性冲击下，肉体八成是个摆设，性欲多久没有得到满足，只消摸一摸敏感的角就射了。

迦尔纳亲吻着阿周那汗湿的脸颊，冰凉、潮湿、柔软，一如雨后的原野。他几乎要沦陷，手指不自觉地用了几分力，在大腿上留下一些痕迹。

阿周那难受地扭动着，欲望在哥哥蜻蜓点水一样的触碰下犹犹豫豫地又挺立起来，在空气里孤零零地不被照顾。迦尔纳似乎明白阿周那的渴求，手掌摩挲着尾巴根部，指关节便塞进了干涩的后穴。

这样不行。迦尔纳四处寻找润滑的东西，无奈迦勒底哪会准备这样的药品。于是他伸手去捏阿周那的舌头，“呜……”他皱着眉舔嘴里的不速之客，粉红的舌头若隐若现。迦尔纳的呼吸不自觉地粗重了几分。

“乖孩子……”他弯腰亲了亲阿周那被玩弄得红肿的嘴唇，细长的手指在唾液的润滑下很轻松地没入了小穴。他摸索着，层叠的软肉包裹吸吮着侵入者。“呃……啊！那里不行……”听到这样的呻吟，迦尔纳知道自己找对地方了。他扶着自己的阴茎，一点点地推进，包裹紧致令他难以自持。一时间屋子里只有阿周那难过的低声呻吟，还有迦尔纳克制的呼吸声。

 

把神按在身子下面干是什么感觉？把亲生弟弟操得哭出声来又是什么感觉？迦尔纳一边用力挺腰一边想，如果英灵有法律的话，他大概判个十年八年的。但他无暇多想这些东西了，眼下有更重要的事情等着他去做。他要找到阿周那的敏感点……然后用力操……不，比敏感点更立竿见影的是生长出体外的、像动物一样的体征。

迦尔纳诱哄着，让阿周那抬起一点腰——虽然是不上力气，但阿周那依旧颤颤巍巍地照做了，这让他得到了奖励的一枚亲吻。枕头被塞进腰下，刚好露出整条尾巴，迦尔纳伸手握住，从根部一点点抚摸到分叉的末端，冰凉、光滑，却因性快感而扭动，像一条蛇。他又直起身子，这回他做的更过分了些，伸出舌头轻浅地舔这支温热的角。体外、体内的敏感点都被照顾到，实在是过分舒服了些，过载的快感叫阿周那的眼睛泛起雾气，阴茎颤颤巍巍地却什么都射不出来。于是他只好抬起腿环住兄长的腰，期望能把粗大的阴茎揽得更深些，好给自己射一点精液。

迦尔纳知道阿周那想做什么，他也确实忍不住了，于是咬住阿周那的嘴唇用力地干了一会，抵着最深处射了出来——手没有忘记抚摸他的尾巴，在这样混合的刺激下，阿周那尖叫着射了，精液甚至溅到了迦尔纳胸口红色的花纹上。

夕阳终于落到雪山背后，风雪又凄厉了几分。

 

 

阿周那躺在床上，胸口起伏着，精液慢慢地流向肋下。他忽然梦呓一般地说：“如果我死了，你会在乎我吗？”

“你说什么？”迦尔纳侧过头来问他，红色的头发散乱地铺在脸侧。

“不，没什么……”

“我的意思是，”阴影笼罩过来，“你希望我做些什么？”

阿周那扭头看看他的兄长，金色的眼睛亮晶晶地，映照着他的白色头发还有突兀的一对角。“我是说……也许你会永生不死，在英灵殿有一棵树，”他忽然想起在哪里曾见过麦角形叶子的树，“那个就是我。”

“什么，你是说你跟水仙少年一样吗？”迦尔纳斜着身子倚在床头忍着笑意说到，已经软掉的阴茎湿漉漉地搭在大腿上。

阿周那闭上了眼睛，他也不知道自己具体在讲什么。

冰凉的、黑色包裹的手指轻轻地抚上眼皮，轻柔的、坚定的声音传过来：“这一切都是地狱，我的枪也改变不了。”阿周那忽然很难过，毫无缘由地难过，那个声音继续说，“你我，都不可能永生。你千万不要以为自己是至高神，你没那么强大。”

“喂，如果你是要嘲讽我……”

“所以如果说死，我会死掉的，某一天。”覆在眼皮上的手忽然松开，转而摸他的脸颊，阿周那眨了眨眼适应光线，金色的眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，“那一天到来时，我会和你一起迎接，我们一起化作田野里的两株麦子，看着太阳一点点地消失。”

久远的梦境忽然清晰，阿周那又站在了田埂上，粉色的太阳在天上缓缓旋转，麦角形叶子的树簌簌作响。

“不要哭。”迦尔纳的声音从背后传过来，阿周那回过身去，那人伸出一只手来拉他的，红色的头发飘散，“我会在乎的——如果你死了。”

“所以，”哗啦一声，鲸鱼的鳍划破海面，千吨海水从天幕倾斜而下，“不要哭。”

 

end


End file.
